We are The Rebellion
by superchickali
Summary: The Rebellion of District 13. R&R better than it sounds! at least i hope so! I do not own The Hunger Games. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the banquet hall; Gale grabs my hand and leads me to my chair in between him and Haymitch. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Whataya think President Snow wants with us?" he asks with a smirk, taking a swig of beer.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair but fake a smile when Gale puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What is it Gale?"

"Look…President Snow brought guests."

I turn my head over to the big double doors where President Snow has just entered. He had three people trailing behind him. I freeze as I recognize their faces. Enobaria. Johanna. Peeta. I stand up, about to run and hug Peeta but Gale grabs my hand. I look down at him and try to fake another smile. I pull away and run up to the Peeta. A Peace Keeper jumps in front of him though, with a whip. I take a few steps back and try to stay calm. President Snow is outraged.

"GO BACK!" he yells at me.

I obediently sit down again and President Snow takes the stage at the front of the room.

"Let the entertainment for the night begin!" his voice booms.

Three Peace Keepers step forward. They take out their whips and the torture begins. Enobaria, Johanna and Peeta were being whipped right in front of us. They let of screams of pain and shout for their loved ones. The Peace Keepers just laugh and continue whipping. Enobaria is the first to pass out after 30 whips. Johanna and Peeta are now trying to fight the Peace Keepers. I cry into Gale's chest and he wraps his arms around me.

Then, they finish whipping and the Peace Keepers leave the room. Johanna and Peeta are put in some sort of cage and dinner is served. I look down at my meal and realize that I have lost my appetite. Haymitch on the other hand, eats as if he hadn't seen food in years. How could he? He had coached Peeta for the past two years. Why doesn't he care? Peeta and Johanna look at us longingly, they see everyone eating and they lick their lips. They probably haven't been feed in a while. They do look quite thin. A Peace Keeper comes in, gathers Enobaria and quickly takes her out of the room.

President Snow takes the stage again. He asks me and Joshua Mason to join him on stage. Since Johanna was the only living victor from District 7 President Snow had called upon Johanna's father. We both walked up and two more Peace Keepers led us to the cage that Peeta and Johanna were imprisoned in. Gale was shooting me an annoyed look, I could just feel it. He hated the relationship that Peeta and I shared. I walked up to the cage, holding my hand out as if I could touch Peeta. He did the same and looked at me sadly. He looked horrible, scratched, bruised and bleeding.

I look over to Joshua who is looking at her daughter, right into her eyes. Tears fill his eyes. Then, I realize I am crying too. I wipe my eyes and turn to see everyone else who is seated, watching us. Most of them haven't touched their dinner. I see everyone is crying. My mom and Prim who are seated next to Hazelle are crying. Gale's family is crying and Gale is too. Haymitch is crying and even one of the Peace Keepers. I turn back too Peeta who had been staring at me the whole time. I try to devise a plan to rescue him, Johanna and Enobaria. I slowly remove my mocking jay pin and hand it to him.

"We are the rebellion." I whisper. Then I slowly walk back to my seat and everything goes back to normal, or as normal as it could possibly be. Some people have gone back to eating, others just look down at their food in repulse. I saw most people wiping their eyes with handkerchiefs and blowing their noses. Gale just looked at me.

"Where's your pin?"

"Um….we're going to save Peeta….and Johanna and Enobaria" I struggled with the answer, not knowing how to word it.

"We….are?" Just us? Will we even make it?"

"No we can probably get some others to come with us."

"Brutus…Beetee…Finnick…Haymitch? Who Katniss?"

"I don't know Gale!" I yell at him and someone comes up behind me.

"Katniss!" I turn around and see Madge.

"Where's your pin?" She asked with wide eyes.

"We are going to save the captured victors." I replied, more confident then when I explained it to Gale. Her eyes got even wider.

"Save them!?!"

"Yeah…is there a problem?"

"Well…I guess not but…"

"Okay then! We sneak out of this place and go find them!"

"Katniss-" Gale starts, putting his hand on my shoulder. I cut him off.

"We leave tonight!"

"Okay! Okay! We leave tonight!"

I smile approvingly and walk over to see my mom.

"Katniss honey…what's wrong?" She asks.

"I just say my fellow victors get whipped! How do you think I am?"

My mom gives me a sad smile. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to save him!"

"What? Save him?"

"Yes. I am." I run off to Gale and Madge. "Say goodbye to Prim for me!" I yell back.

"Okay, let's go." I say as I approach them.

"Okay." Madge answers. "I'm with you guys."

"I'm not!" Gale says.

"What?! Why? Please come!" I plead.

"No. I am not saving him just so you two can live happily ever after."

"But Gale-"

"No." he answers simply. He steps forward and embraces me…he kisses me.

"Oh Gale…" I say pulling back. "I didn't think of it that way."

"Oh well….have fun saving your fiancé."

"Okay…" I say and pull out of his grasp, looking to Madge. We slip down the hallway and look in each door. We get on the elevator and on the next floor we are greeted by four Peace Keepers. We run as fast as we can and once we get to the room at the end of the hallway we slam the big metal door behind us and lock it. We look around the room and see three heads in the moonlight that is coming through the window pane. They are facing the opposite direction but as soon as they hear us they turn around. Brutus. Beetee. Finnick.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask in a breathy tone.

"Well…we aren't trying to kill eachother anymore." Brutus states. "So we figured we'd team up and look for the victors."

"Who's this?" Finnick asks, motioning to Madge.

"Oh. This is my friend Madge Undersee. She's the mayor of District 12's daughter. Well, the mayor of District 13 now."

Finnick winks at her and Madge blushes.

"Okay. Let's save the victors." I say in a determined voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Madge went outside of the room to distract the Peace Keepers. She thought that the mere fact that she was the mayor's daughter would save her from imprisonment. We all tried to stop her but once she was gone we all went to work on looking for the keys. Afterall, this was President Snow's office. Why wouldn't the keys to the cage be in here?"

"You can't do this to me!" We hear from outside. "I am Madge Undersee! How can you not know who I am?" We hear a cry of pain, but not from Madge. From a Peace Keeper. Madge had bit him.

"We are going to get President Snow!" Another Keeper yells.

Madge walks in with an obvious sense of accomplishment, it shows on her face.

"Madge…" I begin.

"Yes Katniss?"

"We barely had anytime to begin with! Now we have none at all!"

"Found them!" Finnick cried, holding up a chain with five keys, sparkling in the moonlight.

"Great! Where's the cage?" Brutus asked.

Finnick's face fell.

"In the basement, no doubt!" Beetee cried. "Let's go!"

We run down the hallway and into the elevator. When we reach the bottom floor we search frantically for any sign of the captured victors. We heard a faint recording. I followed it. As I come closer realize it's my voice. What was going on? I push the door open and see Peeta, hands over his ears, trying to block out the recording. Johanna is looking out the window in despair and Enobaria is still unconscious. I walk over to where the recording is being played.

"I love you Gale. I never want to leave you. I want to run away with you." Is playing over and over again.

I shut it off and Peeta looks up in confusion. He sees me and his face floods with relief. I run over and kneel down next to him. I give him a huge hug, careful not to snap his frail body in two.

"Katniss…" he murmurs, burying his face in my hair.

"Peeta," I say looking straight into his eyes. "I didn't say any of those things! It was just a recording- kinda like the jabberjays in the arena."

"Okay." He says, holding out my mocking jay pin with a shaky hand.

There was a knock at the window and someone pulled out a badge with a mocking jay on it, showing us they were on our side. Finnick opened the window- it was a fairly small window, considering most of the bottom floor was underground. I showed them my mocking jay pin and they nodded.

"I'm here to save you." The man said.

Brutus smiled and picked up Enobaria, handing her to the man outside. Then Beetee brought Johanna, I brought Peeta and Finnick brought Madge. Then Brutus, Beetee and Madge got out too. Four Peace Keepers burst through the door. The seized Finnick and I. The captured victors and Beetee, Brutus and Madge got away- along with the man who came to rescue them. I see the helicopter that they had all been loaded into take off. I wasn't sure if I should trust the man but he had the mocking jay- and now he had Peeta and all of my friends. I had to trust him. Then I realize I forgot to give them the keys, the keys that unlocked the handcuffs. Finnick and I are taken upstairs to President Snow's office- it reeked of blood.

"You two- you're quite the rebels aren't you?"

"Yes sir!" Finnick agreed, trying to lighten the situation.

"Retorical question, my boy!"

"Right." He said, clearing his throat.

"Now…what shall be your punishment?" President Snow asks with a devilish grin.

"Let us go!" I scream at him.

"Why should I?" He questions with a laugh. "Anyway, I was thinking that I should do the same to you as I did to your little friends."

"Plutarch won't allow it!" I spit at him.

Just then there was a knock at the door. The redheaded Avox girl came in with a tray of tea. Darius followed her in, closely behind her. They walked up to President Snow and offered him a drink. Darius pulled something out of his pocket; it gleamed in the moonlight that streamed in from the window. I looked closer, there was a mocking jay engraved on it. It was a large knife. He struck President Snow with it. The knife embedded in his heart. He fell to the floor on his knees, dying. He gasped for air. A few minutes later he lay lifeless. All the color drained from his face and there wasn't even much color to begin with.

Finnick just stared down at him in shock.

"We have to get out of here!" I yell, jumping out of my chair. I run to the window and open it. I plan to jump out but am hesitant. I look back and see Finnick giving me an encouraging look. I nod and take a deep breath. I take the plunge and land into a small pond. I hear another splash, indicating that Finnick has jumped in too. I surface and look at the smallish pond. I was surprised we had both landed in it. I run out and start running in the direction of the woods.

"Katniss! Wait!" Finnick calls after me. "Why must we run?"

"Because people are going to know that the president is dead and they are all going to think I killed him! No one will believe that an Avox killed him.

"So we go all the way back to district 13 through the woods?"

"District 13? But you live in a different District than I do."

"Yes but I want to see Madge. Make sure she makes it back okay."

"You like her?" I ask, nudging him with an elbow.

He shrugs and blushes. "Yeah…she probably thinks it's weird though…me being way older than her."

"No. Trust me. She's thrilled."

He laughs. "Whatever you say Katniss."

With that we walk into the unknown, in hope that we are headed back home to my district.

We had been waking for about four hours when Finnick suggests that we stop and rest. I agree reluctantly. I just wanted to see Peeta again. I sit under a big birch tree.

"I wonder which Districts we're closest to…" Finnick says quietly.

"If any." I answer in despair.

"Aww Katniss, we'll make it back to your District."

"When!?!" I ask, leaning my head on Finnick's shoulder as he sits down next to me.

"Soon…"

I start to cry uncontrollably. Finnick wraps an arm around me and starts singing softly. I give a half smile, quietly laughing at his efforts.

"What made you think of that song?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I used to sing it to Annie….before…."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

There was a noise, a snapping of a twig. We both sit bolt upright, looking around frantically.

"Would you calm down!?" A raspy voice said.

We looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"I'm over here you idiots!"

"What? Who's there?" Finnick asks.

"Oh for crying out loud!" The voice yells in frustration, stepping closer so we could see him. It was Haymitch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in alarm.

"I'm here to help you two?! Stop asking so many questions!"

"We don't need you here!"

"No, you need me. You just don't _want _me."

I roll my eyes. Why was he so…difficult?

XXXXXX

We had reached district 11 by Haymitch's calculations. We had been walking for what seemed like an eternity.

"Almost to 13." Haymitch says gruffly.

"Good!" Finnick whines, rubbing his foot in a spot where he had stepped on a thorn during the day's expeditions.

We walk into a clearing, there is a big sign that reads "District 12," there are a few holes in it and the edges are burnt. I look around in horror. These were the ruins of my district, Haymitch's district, Prim's district, Gale's district, Peeta's district. I run down the streets of what used to be the Seam, I see the Hob and the Justice Building and…my house. Not the house in the Victor's Village. _My house. _


End file.
